1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch packing (i.e., a packing for a switch) and an electronic key using the switch packing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An actuator is known that is disposed between a push-button and a switch element, and comprised of an elastic member that allows the switch element to be electrically opened or closed by an elastic deformation of the elastic member (e.g., refer to JP-A-H02-210726). The actuator is continuously formed by an extrusion processing.
As the actuator has a cross section uniform in the depth direction, the actuator can be cut into predetermined lengths along the depth direction so as to produce plural actuators.